Forgive Him, pardonne-lui
by FlyAway98
Summary: TADUCTION: après le retour d'Edmund dans LWW. Peter voudrait pardonner à Edmund, et il essaye ! Susan et Lucy en ont été capable, lui y arrivera t'il ? Bien sur qu'il y arriveras !
1. L'Histoire de M Castor

**Salut à tous, je vous présente « Forgive Him », son auteur est anglaise et s'appelle Tia-Pixie. C'est ma toute première traduction. En accord avec Tia-Pixie, si vous souhaitez lui faire parvenir un commentaire, les bons anglophones peuvent lui envoyer un MP, les autres je ferais l'intermédiaire. Pour des commentaires sur ma traduction, les reviews font toujours très plaisir.**

 **Pour ceux qui voudraient s'amuser à comparer version française et version anglaise, je rappelle que le travail du traducteur ne se limite pas à une transposition mot pour mot d'une langue à une autre. Le français nécessite parfois des précisions qui sont induites en anglais, sans parler des expressions qu'il faut rendre avec justesse même lorsqu'il n'y pas de correspondance. Ceci étant dit, j'ai essayé de rester au plus proche du texte…**

 **Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, elle est composée de 13 chapitres, et se déroule au cours de LWW ( The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, pour les incultes). Puisqu'il n'existe que peu de fiction en français sur Narnia, j'ai commencé à les lire en anglais, celle-ci est une de mes préférée, sa traduction est mon projet de l'été, à vous de me dire si j'ai bien choisis !**

 **Pour finir, rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire. Le Monde de Narnia est à C.S. Lewis,  Forgive Him à Tia-Pixie, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice !**

 **En espérant que vous l'appréciiez autant que moi, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

« Vas te reposer » Était-ce vraiment la meilleur phrase qu'il lui soit venu en tête ?! Il avait lancé un demi-sourire à Edmund et lui avait dit d'aller dormir. Mais franchement à quoi pensait-il ? Peter errait sans but dans le camp dressé par les narniens, souhaitant amèrement qu'une de ses sœurs soit là pour lui dire quel imbécile il faisait, mais Susan et Lucy avaient toutes deux suivit Edmund dans leur tente pour « prendre soin de lui ». Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tant qu'elles « prendraient soin de lui », Ed ne risquait pas de s'endormir avant un bon moment. Peter aurait voulu aller avec eux, rester près de son frère au cas où celui-ci serait pris d'une soudaine envie de partir en vadrouille, mais quelque part, il ne se sentait pas même capable de regarder Edmund, de rester seul avec lui. C'était amusant, mais quand Peter l'avait revu pour la première fois, la seule chose à laquelle il avait d'abord songé avait était de serré Edmund dans ses bras. Ça, ou l'étrangler.

Il continua de circuler entre les forgerons, hochant poliment la tête à leurs chauds remerciements tandis qu'il se réprimandait lui-même pour être officiellement le pire grand frère de tout Narnia, sans parler de l'Angleterre… Edmund avait besoin de lui ! Il aurait dû être là-bas avec lui et les filles, pas s'adresser à son petit frère avec une froide indifférence pour ensuite s'enfuir ! Il embrassa du regard le monde ensoleillé par les lumières du crépuscule en dessous de lui avant de shooté dans un malheureux caillou se trouvant à ses pieds, l'envoyant en loin d'un grognement frustré.

« Eh ! Que t'as fait cette pauvre pierre, hein ? »

Peter fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec M. Castor, qui souriait avec amusement en le regardant. Peter grimaça doucement et eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de détourner le regard, avant de soupirer tristement

« Rien en particulier. Et ce n'est que la moitié du problème. Si cette pierre m'avait posé problème, je n'aurais eût qu'à l'envoyer au loin, mais que puis-je faire, quand la source de mes ennuis est mon propre frère ? M. Castor haussa les sourcils et Peter laissa échapper un petit rire « Il est un peu lourd pour être jeté, vous savez ? »

M. Castor se dandina vers un proche rocher et tapota l'espace près de de lui gentiment, faisant signe à Peter de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Calmement, ils observèrent l'horizon pendant quelques minutes, puis M. Castor se tourna vers lui :

« Avoir un frère est une chose délicate. J'ai eu un frère autrefois, la Sorcière l'a rallié à sa cause, je venais juste de me marier. » Il se tût un instant avant de reprendre posément « Ça, ça m'as brisé le cœur, Madame Castor jure que je n'ai plus jamais était le même après ça. Bien sûr, il l'a voulu, ce n'était pas le meilleur des frères, il n'était pas non plus le meilleurs des castors, il est passé de son coté, tu vois ? Ah…mais il avait un sacré bon sens de la bêtise. On recommençait tout juste à reparler qu'il essayait déjà de s'éloigner d'Elle, ayant vu ce dont elle était capable, il en était terrifié, le pauvre petit ! Et puis il est mort, tu vois, et voilà où nous en sommes. » Peter ne sut que répondre, alors il fit la seule réponse possible :

« Je suis désolé »

« Ah, c'est bon » renifla M. Castor, et Peter prétendit ne pas le remarquer. Il fit une pause avant de se hasarder doucement :

« Que pensez-vous que je dois faire ? Pour Edmund, je veux dire… »

« Fais-ce qu'il te semble juste, fils. Il n'y a pas de formule magique, pour nous comme pour Elle qui puisse fixer définitivement ce genre de chose… Maintenant, tu ne peux faire que ce qui te semble juste pour toi et pour ton frère, avec ça tu ne peux pas aller dans la mauvaise direction. »

« Mais j'ai déjà essayé de faire ce qui me semblait juste, et regardez où cela nous a mené ! protesta Peter, haïssant combien ses mots sonnait puéril.

« Tu dois être plus prudent, fils, parce que ça, cela sonnait terriblement comme si tu laissais tout tomber. » déclara sévèrement M. Castor « Personne n'as jamais dit que les choses serait simple, et moi à plus forte raison. Mais il faut essayer !

Peter laissa échapper un soudain mais amer petit rire. « Oui, pour Narnia… ! »

« Non ! » Peter sursauta au ton soudain tranchant de M. Castor, « Non ! C'n'est pas pour ça ! Tu ne dois pas essayer pour nous tous, juste pour toi ! Pour toi et pour ta famille » Il se tourna vers Peter, le surprenant par ses yeux brillant de larmes. M. Castor poursuivit plus calmement : « Tu dois essayer parce qu'il est ton frère ! » Saisissant l'une des mains de Peter de ses pattes avants il chuchota fébrilement « J'ai eût un petit frère, et je l'ai laissé s'éloigner de moi, parce que je ne veillais pas sur lui quand j'aurais dû le faire. Le tiens a pu Lui échapper, le mien non. Ne le laisse pas glisser entre tes pattes-euh, doigt…- plus jamais ? Tu m'entends ? Quelques larmes glissèrent lentement sur le sombre pelage. M. Castor jeta un regard des plus sérieux à Peter qui se contenta de regarder au loin, silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui. » admit doucement Peter, des larmes s'échappant désormais de ses propres yeux, il les essuya furieusement puis se tourna vers M. Castor avant de crier rageusement : « Je veux dire…Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé lui dire ? ''Oh… Ed ? Oui c'est vrai tu nous as abandonné et c'est vrai aussi qu'en suite tu as décidés de nous vendre à une sorcière meurtrière pour quelques douceurs ! Mais t'en fait pas Ed, tout est OK, puisque maintenant que les choses tournent mal pour toi, tu n'as qu'à revenir, les mains dans les poches et nous, nous te pardonnons, je te pardonne…'' Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas ! » Finissant son discours sur une note légèrement hystérique, il passa une main sur son visage avant de poursuivre si faiblement que M. Castor dû se rapprocher pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'entendre, « J'étais juste trop effrayé, et quand j'ai pensé qu'il avait pu être… »Il ferma les yeux et s'interrompit, incapable de mettre des mots sur les pensées qui tournoyait dans son esprit depuis qu'Edmund les avait quittés. « Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce par quoi nous sommes passés à cause de lui… Susan et Lucy aurait eu le cœur brisé si quoi que ce soit lui était arrivé. Et je ne peux pas, je ne lui pardonnerais pas de leur avoir fait ça ! »

« Si, tu le feras Peter. » D'un bel ensemble, Peter et M. Castor sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne ayant répliqué si doucement et tristement à la tirade de Peter. « Tu lui pardonneras, Peter. Et je pense même que tu lui pardonneras, avant qu'il ne se pardonne à lui-même. » Susan souri gentiment à la vue de la mine confuse de son frère, « Tu pardonnerais n'importe quoi à Edmund, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle marcha lentement vers eux, et glissa une de ses mains sur le visage de Peter, qui fut secoué d'un spasme tandis que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, roulants sur ses joues.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas Su. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à lui pardonner ! » Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda M. Castor, qui s'inclina légèrement et pris congé. Le frère et la sœur le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis tous deux s'assirent à nouveau sur le rocher, Susan prenant la place que M. Castor venait de laissée vacante.

« Peter » Commença t'elle doucement, « Peter, tu as dit que nous luis avions pardonné parce que… »

« Parce que tout allait mal et qu'il fallait réparer nos erreurs, oui. Et je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez lui pardonnez aussi facilement ! » L'interrompit rapidement Peter. Susan leva les yeux pour le regarder dans les siens, elle pouvait presque entendre ses pensée la supplier de l'aider à se défaire de ses blessures, de lui donner une raison, quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi Edmund leur avait fait une chose pareille, lui avait fait une chose pareille. Elle soupira lourdement, elle venait de promettre à Edmund qu'elle ne dirait rien. D'un autre côté, chacun de ses frères avaient désespérément besoin de se réconcilier l'un avec l'autre, et elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Elle soupira encore plus fort et regarda les yeux bleu teintés de souffrance de Peter, puis elle expliqua simplement :

« Je peux lui pardonner aussi facilement pour deux raison, Peter, d'abord et avant tout parce qu'il est notre bébé frère Peter ! » elle frémi et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui et souffla misérablement « mais surtout parce que tu n'as pas vu quelles choses terribles il a pu vivre. »

* * *

 **TBC,**

* * *

 **Je posterais la suite dès que j'en aurais finis avec la traduction du second chapitre… Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	2. Donne-moi une raison ?

**Salut les gens !**

 **Ça m'as pris plus de temps que prévus mais voici le second chapitre de** **Forgive Him** **, selon l'auteur on y voit trop Susan et pas assez Edmund, si cela peut vous rassurez il ne tardera pas à prendre en main son rôle de personnage centrale de cette fic. De mon avis personnel elle est très réussie, si vous êtes d'accord, reviewez au moins l'auteur XD !**

 **Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et plein de petits commentaires.**

* * *

Peter ravala difficilement sa salive. Forçant son visage à un air de profonde indifférence il se tourna vers sa sœur. « Que veux-tu dire ?» Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Susan vacilla un instant et se détourna de lui, essayant de lui voiler ses larmes qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de couler. « Su… ? Susan, que veux-tu dire !? »

« Peter, je… » Elle étouffa un sanglot et lui fit à nouveau face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il la vit, la crainte, le désespoir mais aussi la rage qui brûlait dans son regard lui coupèrent le souffle. Prenant une grande et tremblante inspiration elle lui dit : « Peter, je lui ai promis. Je lui ai dit que je ne te le dirais pas ! Il ne veut pas que tu sache, il… » Elle s'interrompit encore, frémissant d'émotion. Elle contempla l'océan sans le voir, longtemps, et soudain brusquement reprit la parole. Doucement, semblant s'adresser plus à elle-même qu'à Peter. « Il était si effrayé. Et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher … il a reculé. Oh Peter ! Il avait peur ! De moi, de… de Lucy ! »

Peter pensa au moment où ils avaient revu Edmund pour la première fois. Comment lorsque Lucy s'était élancée vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras, il avait fait un bond en arrière. Bien sûr il l'avait ensuite entourée de ses bras lui aussi, mais il restait une hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Peter avait mis ça sur le fait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Edmund avait cessé d'accepter d'être câliner et que quelqu'un le prenne à nouveau dans ses bras avait dû lui faire bizarre, mais peut être… peut-être y avait-il une autre raison ? Ce timide, fragile regard que son frère avait lancé aux filles, il avait pensé que s'était parce qu'il se sentait honteux ou parce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles le réprimandent, mais même après qu'elles l'aient accueillis à bras ouverts, le serrant contre leurs cœurs, c'était toujours le même regard. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant que sa sœur nie ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander.

« Su… ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle l'a blessé ? Susan laissa échapper un sanglot plus fort et acquiesça sans le regarder. Il déglutit, puis essayant de conserver un ton neutre, indifférent « Gravement ? »

« Oui. » Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'elle se voûtait, plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Peter grinça des dents, serrant et desserrant son poing, tenta de maintenir sa propre voix sous contrôle. Puis il demanda d'un ton froid et détaché :

« Que lui a-t-elle fait ? »

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, des larmes s'échappant de la cage que formaient ses doigts pâles. Peter se rapprocha et doucement retira les doigts mouillés de son visage l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Susan. Que. Lui. A. T'elle. Fait ? » Susan laissa échapper plusieurs sanglots étouffés, puis secoua la tête. Peter en une troublante imitation de leur père, aboya une fois encore « Susan ! »

Elle releva la tête, envoyant voler des larmes de toutes parts dans un même mouvement et s'écria d'une voix angoissée : « Peter je ne peux pas ! Je lui aie promis ! » Peter étudia son visage un instant, et acquiesça comme s'il avait fait un choix en lui-même.

« D'accord. » Se relevant d'un bond, il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le camp et Edmund.

« Peter ! » lui cria Susan, « Peter, attend ! » elle se releva et le suivit, le rattrapant alors qu'ils atteignaient les premières tentes. « Peter, s'il te plaît écoutes-moi. Je t'ai tout dis au sujet d'Ed, mais s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas simplement forcer le passage et exiger de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu le terroriserai à mort ! »

« Su, c'est trop tard. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, et si tu ne peux pas ou si tu refuses de me le dire, alors j'irai le voir lui et lui demanderais a la place. » Il repoussa la main qui s'agrippait à son bras et traça son chemin au travers du camp bondé.

* * *

Les Narniens présents commencèrent à murmurer en voyant leur futur Grand Roi faire irruption dans leur campement avec sa sœur, leur future reine, courant pour se maintenir au niveau de ses grandes enjambées. Ils atteignaient la tente du roi que Peter partagerait désormais avec Edmund lorsqu'ils dépassèrent M. et Mme Castor, et Lucy qui leur parlait à tout deux avec animation, mais qui s'arrêta brutalement devant le regard de ses aînés.

« Peter ? Susan ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda t'elle tout en courant pour les rejoindre, ses yeux écarquillés par la crainte d'elle ne savait quoi.

« Rien Lucy, tout vas bien. Peter et moi nous allons juste voir Edmund. » Susan mit ses mains sur les frêles épaules de sa jeunes sœur et lança un regard aux Castors se tenant derrière elle. « Nous voulons juste vérifier s'il ne s'est pas encore perdu en route. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Oh non, il va bien. J'étais à l'intérieur il y quelques instants. Mais il ne dort pas remarque. » Répliqua Lucy. Mettant les mains sur ses hanches, elle fronça les sourcils de désapprobation à leur entrée dans la tente de son frère. Susan sourit avec complicité face à la mine préoccupée de sa sœur et poussa du coude Peter, qui en retour grimaça un semblant de sourire avant de déclaré aussi légèrement qu'il le pouvait.

« Eh bien, tu connais Ed, Lu. Il a l'habitude de ne jamais faire ce qu'on lui dit. » Le sourire éclatant et le petit rire de Lucy à sa demi plaisanterie aux frais d'Edmund rendit Peter presque malade, l'écœurant. Il plongea son regard dans celui de M. Castor dans le dos de sa sœur lui donnant un sourire incertain. « Lucy, pourrait tu rester ici ? Susan et moi voudrions discuter seuls avec Ed si possible. »

« Oh. Mais Peter, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas le voir tous ensembles ? Nous lui avons surement tous terriblement manqués, comme lui nous a manqué. » Le fait que Lucy soit capable de dire cela, et ce en sachant pertinemment ce que leur frère leur avait fait à eux et à Narnia fini de brisé Peter.

« Nous ne lui avons pas du tout manqués Lucy ! Si tel avait été le cas, il ne se serait tout simplement pas enfui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Mais comment peux-tu croire qu'il se soucis de nous après ce qu'il a fait ? Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? » Acheva Peter, respirant difficilement et soudain terriblement conscient de sa bruyante tirade et du public en ayant profité. Il parcourut du regard la foule croisant les visages médusés des créatures autour de lui, les regards désapprobateurs de M. et Mme Castor et les larmes se précipitant des yeux de Lucy quand elle se détourna de lui pour se blottir contre Susan qui la serra un peu plus contre elle, lui jetant au passage un regard furieux. Et soudainement il se prit à penser qu'il préférerait affronter des centaines voire des milliers de créatures de l'armée de la Sorcière Blanche plutôt que d'être confronter à sa sœur en cet instant.

Mais soudain, l'expression de Susan passa des yeux étrécis par la fureur à un visage mortellement pâle, les yeux agrandis par le choc et l'horreur tandis que son regard se posait sur quelque chose dans le dos de Peter. Son frère aîné ferma les yeux et lentement se retourna, un sentiment de crainte froide, glaciale le prenant au cœur…

« Edmund. »

* * *

 **TBC…**


	3. Ecoute la berceuse

**Ayo, les gens, je vous dois mes plus plates excuses. J'espérai boucler cette traduction plus vite mais mon programme s'est retrouvé interrompu par d'autres impératifs tels que le travail et une première année d'étude quelque peu…complexe. Et du coup me voilà 4 mois plus tard avec le 3** **ème** **chapitre… pour une fiction qui en fait 13. Mais j'ai bien reçu vos commentaires, alors merci à ceux qui en poste. C'est le meilleur moyen de me motiver à écrire la suite et ça fait toujours plaisir. Si vous ne m'en laissez pas, commentez au moins le travail de l'auteur, puisque du coup, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé a) des comm', b) des « follow » ou c) des favorites (et ceux qui font les trois, cookies virtuels à vous.)**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer qu'Edmund est de retour. Tia-Pixie espérait ici rompre avec le middle-angst. Bon perso je pense que ça respire pas la joie de vivre non plus mais les choses s'améliorent. Peut-être. Je crois. Vous verrez bien. Z'aurez qu'à me dire dans les reviews.**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

« Edmund. »

Le silence qui suivit lorsqu'Edmund sortit de la tente parut assourdissant à Peter. Même depuis la courte distance d'où il se tenait il pouvait voir le mélange confus d'émotions dans les yeux sombres de son frère. Il vit le choc du regard blessé, la colère trouble, et ce qu'il suspecta être de la peur. Peur de quoi ? De lui ? Il se réprimanda en lui-même du ridicule de la situation. Voilà qu'il se mettait à s'inquiéter pour Edmund, qui l'avait trahi, et qu'il maudissait un instant plus tôt, prêt à le remettre à sa place. Ce fut Edmund qui finalement rompit leur échange visuel il ne cria pas, ne s'emporta pas comme il l'aurait fait seulement quelques jours plus tôt, mais il se détourna doucement et se dirigea résigné vers la tente. Peter le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que les lourdes tentures brodées retombent à nouveau sur l'entrée. Puis, il laissa son regard se détourner et le porta vers Susan, dont la précédente colère pâlirait en comparaison de la furieuse exaspération qui pouvait désormais se lire sur ses traits. Peter fut brutalement ramené à une époque qui lui paraissait à présent si lointaine, de retour chez le professeur, quand Edmund et lui avait eu ce qui avait été finalement une de leur disputes les plus raisonnables. Il pouvait presque entendre Susan rageusement lui lancé : « Bravo Peter, bien joué. »

« Bra… »

« Oh, tais-toi Susan. » l'interrompit Peter avant qu'elle ne puisse finir ce que la Susan dans sa tête acheva. S'ensuivit un silence tendu, seuls les reniflements de Lucy emplissant l'air. Peter lui, fixait avec détermination l'herbe à ses pieds tandis que Susan ouvrait et fermait la bouche d'un air furieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Peter releva les yeux et murmura pathétiquement : « Su ? Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Et… Et tous ces trucs à propos d'Edmund »

Elle fixa soudainement son regard au sien et l'écarta rudement de son passage, grommelant rageusement : « Et moi donc ! »

* * *

Edmund se redressa vivement lorsqu'il entendit des pas colérique se diriger vers la tente. Redressant comme il le pouvait son dos il se tint debout, près à écouter, quel que soit ce que Peter choisirait cette fois-ci de lui balancer à la figure. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque les pas stoppèrent juste devant la tente et qu'il entendit Susan laissé échapper un lourd et long soupir avant d'écarter les tentures faisant office de portes et d'entrer dans la pénombre de la tente.

« Hello Edmund. » Dit-elle en lui offrant un petit, et d'une certaine façon secoué, sourire.

« 'Lo Su » Et soudain il ne se sentit plus capable de tenir son regard. Et laissa retomber son visage, pour contempler ses pieds. Elle marcha vers lui et doucement s'abaissa pour s'asseoir sur l'un des hamacs qui avaient été installé dans la chambre de toile. Elle étendit le bras et gentiment lui saisit la main avant de l'attirer vers elle. Avec hésitation, il se laissa faire et s'assit nerveusement à ses côtés, sa main toujours au creux de la sienne. Ils restèrent assit dans un silence gêné, Susan laissant son regard vogué dans le vide et Edmund contemplant leurs mains entrelacées, comme fasciné. Ce fut lui qui finalement brisa le silence. « Il ne me pardonnera jamais, pas vrai ? » Et c'était plus un établissement de fait qu'une question.

Susan ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas sure de savoir que lui répondre, en fait elle n'était même pas sure de la réponse à sa question. Edmund cessa d'attendre une réponse et nerveusement leva les yeux de leurs mains vers son visage. Son expression accablé, presque apeurée ne fit rien pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et il esquiva bien vite son regard.

* * *

Des ombres se dessinèrent sur les parois de toile, chuchotant après leurs nouveaux rois et reines. Apparemment les nouvelles ou tout du moins les potins, circulaient à vitesse folle à Narnia. Plusieurs fois, Susan et Edmund se tournant vers l'entrée aperçurent une haute silhouette humaine qui se tenait là, la main prête à écarter les tentures de la porte, puis elle semblait perdre toute volonté ou bien se refusait à entrer car elle faisait ensuite demi-tour et s'éloignait. A chaque fois, Susan pouvait sentir la main de son frère trembler faiblement et elle resserrait alors légèrement son emprise sur celle-ci. Une fois, Edmund porta ses doigts à sa bouche et se mit à se mordre nerveusement un ongle. Et Susan sans quitter du regard le recoin le plus éloigner de la tente, lui saisit le bras de sa main libre et le fit retomber en lâchant un peu convaincu : « Ne te ronge pas les ongles, Ed. »

Edmund se sentit sourire franchement. « Pourquoi ? Parce qu'autrement mes doigts vont en tomber ? » Le coin des lèvres de sa sœur se relevèrent en un sourire hésitant mais plus large qu'auparavant, surprise mais heureuse qu'il fasse enfin quelque chose de normal. Mais lui fut déçu lorsque le visage de Susan se drapa à nouveau de mélancolie.

« Maman me manque. » admit elle doucement.

Edmund sentit son cœur faire un accroc. Que penserait sa mère de lui à présent ? Il n'arrivait pas à supporter de penser à elle, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il lui avait tourné le dos, il avait regardé son cœur se briser dans le fond de ses yeux tandis qu'elle les envoyait loin d'elle. Mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Peter avait raison, à Londres. Il était égoïste. Et il ne méritait pas que Peter et les filles lui pardonnent. Il était un traître et ils avaient manqué de peu de mourir par sa faute. Il sentit la culpabilité qui l'avait submergé dans le palais de la « Reine » le frapper de plein fouet. Il ne méritait pas ça, ni le temps passer avec Susan, ni le pardon qu'elle et Lucy lui avait si facilement accordé. Et soudain il remercia Peter de ne pas réussir à lui pardonner. Il en était heureux, mais cela n'apaisa pas pour autant la sensation de tristesse ou de désespoir qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Son souffle se fit court, s'échappant en respirations saccadées, et il sentit les larmes flouer sa vue, essayant en vain d'échapper à l'emprise de Susan sur sa main.

« Edmund, regarde-moi. » fit elle en s'agrippant fermement à sa main, tandis qu'il secouait vivement la tête.

« Non. » Le mouvement avait permis à quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Certaines se glissèrent entre les coupures sur ses lèvres, l'eau salée ravivant la brûlure des blessures.

« Edmund » Répéta Susan en l'attirant à elle, prenant gentiment son visage entre ses mains. La sensation lui rappela la douce caresse de la Sorcière la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Combien ses doigt était froids alors… froids comme la Mort personnifiée et il avait été trop aveugle pour le voir. Il s'en sentit malade. « Ed ? » l'appela doucement Susan, ses doigts chauds le ramenèrent à l'instant présent, et il hasarda un regard vers son visage.

Voir les yeux sombres de son frère l'observer avec une telle fragilité et tant de crainte brisa le cœur de Susan. Elle entoura précautionneusement les épaules de son cadet de son bras, et laissant son autre main reposer sur sa joue, le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage désormais humide et ensanglanté soit niché contre son cou. Susan se mit à chuchoté en lui murmurant des sons apaisants à l'oreille bien qu'il se soit déjà tu, malgré quelques reniflements, caressant les boucles sombres et déposant d'occasionnels baisers sur son front.

* * *

Les pensées de Susan dévièrent vers Peter. Elle se demanda où il se trouvait, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle se rejoua l'après-midi écoulé dans sa tête, elle vit Peter essayer de se forcer à pardonner Edmund, elle se vit essayer de l'y obliger et elle vit Lucy persuader que Peter l'avait déjà fait. Etant donné ce qu'Edmund avait fait, les difficultés qu'éprouvait Peter pour lui pardonner étaient compréhensibles. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir expliqué dès le début à Peter ce qui était arrivé à Edmund, cela aurait tout du moins permis de lancer un peu d'eau au feu de Peter. A la place, elle avait préféré se taire et avait jeté de l'huile au brasier, c'était lui avouer que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à son bébé frère, et refuser de lui dire. Et Peter avait tendance à faire preuve d'une imagination débordante face à ce genre de situation.

Elle réalisa soudain que les silencieux mais frénétiques sanglots d'Edmund s'était peu à peu transformés en un souffle frémissant et de bruyant reniflements. Elle lui jeta un regard, pour le trouver mordillant machinalement un ongle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était la meilleure façon de savoir si Edmund a) avait peur parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, b) parce que la bêtise était faites ou c) avait tout simplement peur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Edmund lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, s'exprimant avec hésitation de sa voix fatiguée et rauque d'avoir tant pleuré.

« Ce… doit être compliqué pour lui. Et je le comprends, enfin, je crois que je le comprends. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Susan n'était pas sure de comprendre de quoi il parlait mai elle croyait deviner. « Je veux dire, ce que je fais, c'était pas rien… »

« Non, ça n'était pas rien. » répondit elle doucement, provoquant l'écoulement de quelques larmes supplémentaires le long des joues d'Edmund.

« Et je peux comprendre qu'il ne puisse pas me pardonner, que vous ne puissiez pas me pardonner. » Il s'interrompit, puis releva son visage vers elle, juste suffisamment pour voir le sien et déclara doucement mais fermement : « Je le comprends, Susan. Et je comprends Peter, ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Susan se sentit heureuse de savoir qu'Edmund comprenait leur frère, parce qu'elle avait essayé de se mettre à la place de Peter pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer combien celui-ci se trouvait déchirer entre son amour pour son bébé frère et la douleur, la colère qu'il ressentait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser rien que d'y penser. A vrai dire, elle était assez fière de la retenue de Peter. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un bruyant bâillement d'Edmund et à nouveau elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux vitreux de fatigue et tombait déjà de sommeil. Alors elle s'extirpa délicatement de son étreinte et fit soigneusement reposer ses jambes sur le lit. Il marmotta quelque chose dans un demi-sommeil, mais elle ne put en saisir le sens. Elle chipa une couverture sur le hamac de Peter (celles de chaude laine ne lui était de toute façon plus nécessaires) et elle en couvrit la forme rapidement entre de sombrer entre les bras de Morphée d'Edmund. Il bailla à nouveau largement, arrachant la croûte qui s'était formée sur les coupures de ses lèvres, provoquant la naissance d'un léger écoulement de sang. Mais il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle prit à nouveau l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, et s'agenouilla au pied de son lit, l'observant. Il fermait véritablement les yeux à présent et bientôt sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Une fois qu'Edmund fut endormi (ou tout du moins qu'il fut sur le point de l'être…) Susan se releva lentement et décida de trouver Peter et de « Discuter ». Jetant un dernier regard à la silhouette immobile de son frère, elle fit délicatement glisser sa main hors de la sienne et fit volte-face vers la porte, mais lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle entendit un faible gémissement.

« Susan, est-ce que tu peux rester ? » Son souffle fit un accroc et elle sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de son frère aussi enfantine et terrifié depuis ses cinq ans, lorsqu'il débarquait dans sa chambre à une heure du matin terrorisé par les bruits nocturnes et ce qui se cachait derrière. Bien sûr, à l'époque s'était plutôt « Susan, je peux rester avec toi ? » Mais cela avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Elle se tourna sur elle-même pour voir le visage pale d'Edmund et ses yeux sombres dardés anxieusement vers elle par-dessus son épaule. Peter pouvait attendre décida-t-elle tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin vers le lit. Elle se sentit ravie quoiqu'un peu coupable lorsqu'Edmund lui saisit la main dès qu'elle fut assez proche.

« Ferme les yeux, Ed. » ordonna doucement Susan, et après l'avoir regardé pendant un long moment, c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle leva sa main libre et commença à la passer dans ses cheveux à nouveau. Et il ne fit aucun geste pour se soustraire à la caresse (ce n'était pas souvent le cas, dans sa chambre, en Angleterre) tandis que doucement elle se mit à chanter une chanson. C'était une chanson sur laquelle sa mère avait dansé avec son père la nuit où celui-ci avait dû quitter Londres, une chanson qu'ils avaient tous deux affirmé avoir été écrite pour eux. Leur mère l'avait écoutée soir après soir suite au départ de leur père, pleurant entre la vaisselle dans la cuisine, et Edmund, Susan et Peter avait pris l'habitude de se faufiler dans les escaliers et d'écouter le morceau jusqu'à ce que la musique s'achève. Susan ne se souvenait pas de toutes les paroles mais Edmund ne sembla pas s'en soucier, il dormait déjà quand elle acheva le premier couplet.

* * *

Il s'approcha de la tente prudemment. C'était environ la quinzième fois cet après-midi-là qu'il manquait de peu d'entrer dans la tente avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire à l'un comme à l'autre de ses occupants et qu'il s'éloigne finalement. Eh bien pas cette fois… Il allait entrer dans cette tente, il allait le faire. Cependant lorsqu'il atteignit les portes de toiles, il entendit une douce et délicate voix qui s'échappait des murs de toile.

 _« I may be right, I may be wrong._

 _But I'm perfectly willing to swear_

 _There were angels dancing…mmmmmm…_

 _And a nigthingale sang in Berkeley Square… »_

Il soupira silencieusement et se laissa aller sur le sol herbeux. Le dos appuyé sur un bouleau tout proche, Peter décida que tirer la situation au clair avec Edmund pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, il était simplement heureux de profiter d'une berceuse.

* * *

 **Toutes les excuses de l'auteure si les personnages vous ont parus un peu OOC. Moi je trouve que le rôle qu'elle leur a attribué leur va plutôt bien. Comme d'hab. faites par de vos impressions dans les commentaires !**

 **Pour la chanson, elle en a trouvé une des années 40, ce qui colle donc bien avec le contexte. Je trouve qu'elle a bien choisi. Elle s'appelle** _ **A Nightingale sang in Berkeley Square**_ **et je vous laisse le lien ci-dessus :**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-w-a-t-c-h-?-v-=-k-y-o-f-s-0-m-r-e-C-c (moins les tirets)**

 **Je ferais des efforts pour poster la suite au plus vite, mais les grands impatients peuvent également retrouver en anglais (chapitre 4:** **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-m-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/-s-/-4-7-7-1-3-9-4-/-4-/ toujours moins les tirets). De l'avantage des traductions.**


End file.
